minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall
The Fall Do you ever have that feeling, that you are haunted? That you are being watched at every single second? I certainly do.. It happened last week, while I was trying to sleep.. I was home alone, my parents gone to a party. It was 8:00 PM, so if I could not sleep, I was permitted to start my computer and play offline, without my friends. So that is exactly what I did.. 8:00 PM: You are not alone.. I started a default world with Creative and moved it to a local Bukkit server, because I wanted to build stuff with WorldEdit. But something strange happened when the sever started. I heard a random sound bug, like a speaker glitch while you are connected to Wi-Fi. I thought it was just my headset, and ignored it. When I tried to join the server, I was instantly kicked with the message: "Trust me, you are not alone.". I was creeped out, and tried again. Everything was normal now, until... 9:00 PM: Looking good! My mother sent me a text message, asking if I was still awake. I told I was, and gone back to my game. Just a little detail, I do NOT believe In Herobrine, 303, Null etc., but what happened next changed my mind on Minecraft Creepypasta.. A player called "Spacer" told me my building was "Looking Good!". I thought it was weird, because I did purposely chose a port that was not forwarded, so nobody could join besides me. I awsnered with "Uhm.. Thanks?". Spacer told me that I should not be ashamed towards him, and asked me to mine with each other. I accepted his request, and we got exploring and mining for another hour.. 10:00 PM: Time is ticking.. Spacer told me how he got on my server. He used a custom client which made him able to join any server, forwarded or not. He told me that the client took him a year to finish. I congratulated him on his hard work, while we found a mineshaft. But it was no ordinary mineshaft.. There were lava pits EVERYWHERE! We avoided them, but Spacer pushed me in. I asked him why and he left the game. 100 other people joined and the server crashed. The server console said: "Time is ticking... Speed up!" 11:00 PM: Final chance I put whitelist on the server, but it did not work.. The 100 people kept joining and the server kept crashing. I was done. I removed the server and gone on singleplayer. It did not work either. Spacer joined back and said his last words: "This is your final chance.." 0:00 AM: 6:66 AM My clocks glitched out. They all said it was 6:66 AM.. I screamed and crawled into the kitchen, where the hammer was. I smashed my way through the ghosts that came out of the clocks and broke the cores in my computer. My computer shut down. The clocks froze. Time delayed. My parents shocked when they saw me.. Crying as my eyes slowly closed and... Nothing.. I did not dream, I did not think, I do not recall anything of my unique state between awake and asleep. The only things I know from this period of time, were told by my parents. I woke up around 2 days later.. And only recall the incident as you also know it right now.. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas